Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire !
by Rhea S
Summary: Harry, professeur à Poudlard harcèle son ancien professeur de potion. Que se passe-t-il ? une petite réunion au fond d'un lit ? ou un combat? eh bien, un peu des deux... Lemon Harry/Snape pour finir l'année en beauté.


**Disclaimer** : malgré tout l'admiration que j'ai pour le travail de JK Rowling, j'en reviens pas de ce que je viens vous soumettre, une certaine improbabilité dans ce propos.

Soyez indulgent(e)s, c'est ma première sur Harry Potter et mes souvenirs sont un peu flous parfois. Et il va s'en dire que j'ignore totalement ce qu'il se passe dans le dernier tome. (oups je l'ai dit)

**Titre auquels vous avait échappé**

Quand Harry recontre Sévy.

Le Rogue et le Doux, le Doux et le Noir

Onyx et Emeraude

Son obsession Emeraude.(quoique)

* * *

**_S_eptembre  
**

En plein mois de Septembre, chaque année, reprenait le même terrible cauchemar pour le professeur Snape. Un cauchemar, une réalité plutôt qu'il partageait avec la plupart des élèves de première année. Sauf que lui, cela revenait chaque année.

Il détestait la rentrée des classes, devoir reprendre tout à zéro, réapprendre le nom des petits monstres et devoir à nouveau collaborer avec ses collègues. Subir leurs regards glisser sur lui, questionneurs et pleins de remerciements, le rendait malade et brûlait la peau. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, c'était la même rengaine.

Il devait gérer des classes entières d'élèves en extase devant ses exploits. Qu'il ait échappé à la mort à cause d'un de ses élèves qu'il détestait par-dessus tout ne lui arrangeait pas le caractère. Il avait vitupéré contre Harry Potter, survivant ultime de la grande guerre des jours entiers, faisant fuir tout les autres professeurs de toute tentative de conversation. Comme quoi aider son prochain n'apportait que des problèmes. Il n'avait pas tant de souci lorsque tout le monde le haïssait, persuadé qu'il était un Mangemort fidèle à Voldemort. Et devoir ce changement à l'homme qu'il détestait le plus le faisait bouillir intérieurement. Harry Potter, la vivante incarnation de son père avec les yeux de la seule femme véritablement aimée.

Le pire fut quand Macgonagall offrit d'appointer Harry au poste de professeur des cours de Défenses contre le Mal.

Depuis, il l'avait toujours dans les pattes, à la salle des professeurs, à la table principale, et même dans les couloirs. Il ne cessait de le croiser, et celui-ci ne cessait de vouloir lui parler. Pour s'expliquer, le remercier, disait-il à propos des dernières heures de la guerre.

Mais le professeur de potion ne voulait pas que ce jeune imbécile lui parle de la guerre. Il en avait souffert suffisamment, de cette guerre et de devoir sa vie à cet impertinent, ce mal-élevé de Potter. Il grimaça, son nom lui-même lui était amer, douloureux.

Il se rabroua. Il lui fallait quitter ses chers souterrains qui lui offraient une cachette idéale pour donner son premier cours. Il se leva et gagna sa porte. Il résista à l'envie de regarder par l'œilleton pour s'assurer du vide du couloir. Il aurait dû. Il reçut en plein cœur l'impact de deux émeraudes. Potter, le poing levé s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte. Snape soupira. Il avait réussi à lui échapper que deux semaines seulement.

- Bon finissons-en, Potter, jeta-t-il à la face d'Harry interloqué.

- De quoi, demanda le brun

- Que me voulez-vous à la fin ?

- Juste vous parlez, Severus.

- Nous n'avons pas gardé les porcs ensemble, quoique ces nouveaux gamins sont presque aussi bien élevé que les suidés. Pour vous, mon nom est Professeur Snape, ou Professeur, comme vous m'avez toujours appelé. Severus, ce sont pour ceux qui l'ont mérité. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

Harry se rembrunit. Snape jubila. Il pensait que lui avoir sauvé la vie aurait une compensation. Celle d'assainir un peu leurs rapports conflictuels. Snape s'en moquait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Harry se força à sourire, espérant l'amadouer. Etrangement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

- Je voulais vous parler de la guerre, mais je crois que je dérange.

- Effectivement, Potter, vous dérangez. J'ai un cours à donner. Certains enseignements requièrent une certaine constance, et se méritent contrairement à d'autres. La composition des potions est un véritable art qui demande tête, cœur et âme. Contrairement au cours de Défenses contre le mal, sans vouloir vous offenser, où une seule baguette associé au bon sort suffit, lâcha Snape méprisant, tentant de passer devant lui.

- Moi qui voulais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Vous insultez ma matière, fit Harry en plissant les yeux, cachant le feu de ses prunelles. Vous ne changez pas.

- Que voulez-vous, je suis trop vieux pour changer. Heureusement, le principe de constance me tient précisément à cœur. Je vous hais, vous me haïssez, c'est une relation qui me convient parfaitement, jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule, s'engouffrant dans les couloirs, les pans de sa robe noire ajustée tourbillonnant au vent de sa course.

- Je ne vous hais pas, Severus, murmura Harry battant retraite.

Malgré le chuchotement léger, la phrase atteignit Snape, qui marqua un temps d'arrêt. L'enseignement avait doté son oreille des sens d'une chauve-souris. Il sourit sinistrement. Ce n'était pas avec des phrases aussi creuses qu'il se fera apprécier.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Octobre**

Bientôt les vacances ! Snape s'étira sous les voutes de son cachot préféré. Somme toute, ces premiers mois d'école n'avaient pas été complètement inutiles. Il avait découvert que l'angoisse d'une punition est parfois plus intense que la punition elle-même, à la condition que celle-ci tombe de temps à autre. Cela le soulageait de la paperasse que Mcgonnagall lui faisait remplir à chaque fois qu'il mettait une retenue. Pour des raisons administratives, disait-elle, une façon de lui faire connaître l'enfer sur terre, plutôt.

Après la tentative du mois dernier, Potter ne l'avait plus importuné. Il avait tenté un rapprochement en proposant un club de duel sollicitant son aide et ses conseils. Mais il avait décliné son offre inepte, certain qu'un accident mortel choqueraient les élèves. Bien qu'il en faille beaucoup pour heurter la sensibilité de ces morveux. Hagrid en était le vivant exemple. Il ricana. La majestueuse école de sorcellerie ressemblait à quoi maintenant en appointant un demi-géant qui pleurait devant la naissance d'un infâme monstruosité, un loup-garou qui allait être papa, un Elu qui n'avait plus rien à défendre et lui-même, un ancien Mangemort qui tendait à ressembler à une chauve-souris humaine.

Il savait qu'il se négligeait ces temps-ci, l'âge devenait de plus en plus visible. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de missions à remplir, il avait du temps pour s'occuper de lui. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas eu un corps chaud dans son lit. Cela lui semblait remonter à des siècles, non des années. Il n'était pas si vieux pourtant, mais ces cheveux noirs, luisant de graisse, ces vêtements noirs qui accusaient l'âge et cet air revêche qu'il adorait arborer ne l'aidait pas à soutenir la comparaison avec ces jeunes gens qui lui semblait plus jeunes d'années en années.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce Potter ! le gamin avait bien grandi, s'était drôlement étoffé et possédait un charme certain qui tournait les têtes autour de lui, sans forcément de rapport avec son statut de Survivant. Et cette grâce dans les mouvements qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

Il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Penser ainsi à un de ses anciens élèves, même adulte et qu'il détestait copieusement ? Vite une douche froide et une ballade au fond des bois pour oublier ce soudain embrasement de sa vieille carcasse. Voilà ce que c'était de vieillir, on perd la tête.

Ses ablutions l'occupèrent suffisamment pour avoir tout oublié au moment de sortir.

Il avait enfin trouvé une recette qui dégraissait vraiment les cheveux, mais il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier le changement. Il n'était pas habitué à sentir ses mèches sombres danser au moindre de ses mouvements. C'était curieusement sensuel comme sensation et il n'était pas certain d'aimer cela. Il sortit ses vêtements d'hiver, une robe de sorcier plus épaisse, des pantalons molletonnés. Noir, bien sûr, il n'était pas homme à supporter d'autres couleurs. Pas envie de ressembler à un perroquet. Il les secoua et renifla de désappointement.

Des fichues pixies s'étaient glissés dans son armoire et avait rendu sa robe aussi trouée que la robe de mariage centenaires des Malfoy. Il fallait qu'il s'en achète de nouvelles. Voila une belle après-midi qui fichait le camp par la fenêtre. Autant pour sa cueillette annuelle de rhysomes hivernaux. Il grogna de colère. Il détestait les magasins. Il se résolut à enfiler son habillement le moins atteint, ce fichu costume Moldu qui le serrait aux entournures.

Sa robe lui manquait, car elle au moins, bougeait librement autour de son corps. Il jeta sa cape d'été sur ses épaules. Celle d'hiver avait servi de nid à la colonie. Tiens, il savait où il avait attrapé cela. Grimmauld Place., il y a deux ans. Il blêmit autant que cela lui était possible, il vivait avec ça depuis tout ce temps ?! Il avait vraiment été distrait ces derniers temps. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il allait s'en occuper une fois rhabillé pour l'hiver.

Il sortit par les pelouses toujours vertes du château. Le ciel était sombre et menaçant, tout à fait à l'image de son humeur, l'air glacial, tout comme ses yeux noirs. Une demi-heure de marche accélérée par le froid, il atteignit le village de Hogsmeade. Il râla sourdement en découvrant que les élèves profitaient de leur premier week-end de visite au village. Devoir partager les magasins avec une bande d'adolescents aux poussées d'hormones proactives, lui donnait la nausée. D'autant plus qu'il ne passait pas inaperçu. Ils se retournaient sur son passage, bouches bées ou s'activant à commenter sa tenue, trop légère pour le vent vif. C'est quoi leur problème ? Qu'avaient-ils ? Avait-il ignoré un trou à son postérieur ? Le froid mordant le congelait littéralement, mais pas plus à cet endroit qu'ailleurs.

Il gagna la rue principale, tête haute, sous le regard étonné des élèves et de quelques professeurs qui baguenaudaient à Hogsmeade, ce jour-là. Ils semblaient découvrir Snape pour la première fois. Jamais il ne l'avaient vu porter un costume moldu, ce qui lui donnait une prestance et une séduction que ses pairs n'avaient jamais détecté auparavant. Le nez en avant, il tâchait de les ignorer, mais des commentaires atteignirent ses oreilles sensibles. Ils le trouvaient « séduisant », « distingué », il crut entendre aussi un « racé » du professeur Chourave. S'il avait su cela avant, il aurait porté ce costume avant. Cela lui aurait au moins apporté de la compagnie.

Merlin ! à quoi pensait-il ? il n'aimait pas les gens, il se définissait comme un misanthrope heureux de son état. Tout à ses pensées contradictoires, il poussa la porte de « confection pour un propret sorcier, Lavender's confection » Close. Il secoua la clanche et aperçut la petite pancarte qui indiquait « fermé pour cause de mariage ». Il s'enveloppa plus étroitement dans sa cape fine. Le vent avait décidément pris son parti, celui de le congeler sur place. Soit il rentrait maintenant et risquer la congestion, soit il entrait quelque part pour se réchauffer. A vrai dire, s'il voulait conserver ses dents en bon état, il fallait qu'il se réchauffe d'abord. A force de travailler au-dessus de chaudrons bouillonnants, il était devenu frileux.

Il entra dans le pub. Tous les regards convergèrent sur lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils les choquaient le plus, ses vêtements d'été ou ses cheveux propres pour la première fois de l'année. Hagrid devrait vraiment fermé sa bouche, s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa goulée de bière. Il s'assit près de la cheminée à une table solitaire, en retrait des autres buveurs, qui peu à peu retournèrent à leurs conversations hautement importantes.

Rosmerta prit sa commande, qu'elle lui apporta sans mot dire. Vu les yeux noirs de son ancien camarade de classe, elle n'osait pas lui faire la conversation comme à chacun de ses clients. Il eut le sentiment que sa présence avait légèrement refroidi les ardeurs des uns et des autres. Il ricana intérieurement, au moins ils se tiendront bien. Il prit une gorgée de bieraubeurre. La chaleur tomba dans son estomac et remonta vers son cerveau en un délicieux frisson, qu'il masqua d'un froncement de sourcils.

Il laissa planer son regard sur la salle comble. Des yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens, le prenant par surprise. Il s'étrangla en découvrant le sourire qui les accompagnait. Il le foudroya du regard, mais le sourire s'intensifia, se faisant moqueur. A quoi jouait-il ? S'il n'était pas aussi jeune, ni aussi … Potter, il pourrait presque croire qu'il le draguait. Cette idée le mit en rage. Maintenant, il avait suffisamment chaud pour affronter le chemin du retour. Il jeta quelques pièces pour sa note et le service et sortit comme on s'enfuie.

Il fut surpris par l'obscurité qui était tombé rapidement, voile d'encre, poussant les élèves à rentrer. La rue était déserte et une neige fine, apparue comme par magie l'accueillit de ses flocons doux et froid. Un feu ardent brulait à l'intérieur de lui. La neige lui fut une bénédiction. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Il devait sérieusement couver quelque chose. Il marcha droit devant lui en parfait automate, perdu dans ses pensées tumultueuses.

Quelque chose était à l'œuvre, mais impossible de comprendre. Il détestait cela, lui le rationnel, le froid et le logique professeur, qui ne brulait de passion pour ses potions, ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il regarda autour de lui, giflé par un vent violent qui le sortit de son marasme intérieur. La neige tombait sur lui, lourde, dure, le trempant jusqu'aux os. Il sentait sa peau se glacer sous le souffle hurlant du blizzard dans lequel il s'était perdu. Il regarda autour de lui, il ne reconnaissait rien, pas le moindre point de repère. Il jura entre ses dents. Il fait le chemin de Hogmeade à Poudlard depuis sa prime jeunesse. Pourtant il devait s'avouer qu'il venait de se perdre à l'endroit qu'il connaissait le mieux, à part sa salle de cours.

Il voulut sortir sa baguette et jura à nouveau. Il l'avait oublié, lui, l'homme qui s'était dressé contre Voldemort et ses sbires, avait oublié sa seule arme. D'accord, il était loin d'être en danger aussi près de Poudlard, à présent que la guerre était finie. Mais cela lui aurait tout de même utile dans une situation pareille. La neige continuait de tomber en lourds paquets, effaçant ses traces. Les arbres noirs disparaissaient sous la tourmente, sous laquelle il ployait. Il lui fallait trouver un abri rapidement. Il se battit le corps pour se réchauffer, autant éviter de tomber malade en plus.

Le vent soufflait plus dur, plus âpre, menaçant de lui arracher la peau du visage. Il aperçut une lumière brillante derrière lui. Il soupira de soulagement et d'agacement mêlés. Enfin du secours, même s'il allait passer pour un crétin fini. Une ombre, voilée par les bourrasques de neige approchait de lui à pas rapides, malgré le blizzard hurlant. Il distingua bientôt son sauveur et grinça des dents. Potter, ce sinistre individu. Pourquoi parmi toutes les personnes qui devaient rentrer ce soir à Poudlard, il fallait que ce soit lui qui se soit porté à son aide ? Son cœur battit plus vite, la colère surement.

- Professeur, vous vous êtes perdu, cria Harry par-dessus le vent, révèlant ses dents avec un sourire ravageur.

Le sang de Snape ne fit qu'un tour, la rage brulante coula dans ses veine.

- Non, je fais une promenade de santé en pleine Sibérie. Ça se passe de commentaire, Potter, dit-il coupant, cela se voit que je me suis légèrement égaré. Et ne posez pas de question, retournons au château. Un blizzard aussi tôt dans la saison, j'aurais vraiment tout connu.

- Ne bougez pas, je vais vous sécher, dit Harry, sans se heurter.

Il murmura un sort qui jaillit de sa baguette et enveloppa Snape d'une bulle d'air chaud. Il soupira d'aise, incapable de résister à la douceur de la tiédeur.

- Je dois quand même vous poser une question. Ce que vous faites dans ces vêtements d'été en plein blizzard ?

- Une invasion de Pixies, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir, dit Snape en se perdant dans les yeux verts qui cillaient lentement, l'hypnotisant.

Il s'arracha à son emprise. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Le sort cessa brutalement, et le vent s'engouffra sous sa cape, le réfrigérant immédiatement le corps. Il tenta de contrôler ses tremblements. Qu'attendait donc Potter pour lui montrer le chemin ?

- Quel est le chemin du retour, se résolut-il à demander de guerre lasse, si on reste ici, je vais finir gelé.

- Par là, suivez-moi, dit Harry, détachant comme à regret son regard du visage immobile et dur.

Snape le suivit, marchant avec difficulté dans la neige molle. Le vent le giflait, le secouait, comme s'il n'était qu'un balai dans la tempête. Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence entre eux se fit inconfortable. Jamais Snape n'avait ressenti cela.

- J'ai oublié ma baguette, se crut-il obliger d'expliquer.

- Je vois, fit Harry laconique, vous auriez fini en statue de glace, si je ne vous avais pas suivi.

- Pourquoi me suiviez-vous ? demanda Snape, d'un ton suspicieux, soudain sur ses gardes.

- D'après vous ? renvoya aussitôt Harry, s'arrêtant brutalement sur le chemin, la masse sombre de Poudlard en vue.

- Si je possédais la réponse, évidemment que je ne la poserais pas, je ne suis pas un quelconque Gryffondor à la tête trop vide pour penser.

Les yeux de Harry s'étrécirent. Snape ne sut dire si c'était à cause de l'insulte ou d'autre chose.

- Bon, rentrons maintenant, je suis glacé et je ne veux pas être malade pour rater l'occasion de me faire occire par un de mes premières années, tremblant à l'idée de faire de la vraie magie.

Il tourna le dos à Harry, se hâtant de gravir la pente pour ne pas avoir à le remercier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire… murmura Harry en saisissant le bord de sa cape et l'attirant à lui. Snape s'arrêta, surpris par la manœuvre.

Les doigts frais d'Harry se glissèrent sur la manche de son costume et remonta jusqu'à la cravate. Il la remit en place avec un sourire mystérieux. Snape le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il faisait. Mais la surprise l'empêcha de réagir. Les lèvres du jeune homme se posèrent sur les siennes, si douces, si chaudes qu'il y répondit comme par automatisme. Il sentit un corps mince et musclé glisser contre le sien et des mains le parcoururent, lui chamboulant les sens. Il reprit sa respiration, haletant sous le choc. Potter le regardait avec un sourire en coin, une lueur curieuse dansant dans ses prunelles. Se moquait-il de lui ?

Snape reprit conscience soudainement. Il repoussa le jeune homme interloqué et remonta à toute jambe le sentier verglacé, dérapant dans sa hâte. L'air froid le malmena, lui remit les idées en place. Mais que leur arrivait-il ? Il entendit le jeune homme l'appeler mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il avait beaucoup de chose à débrouiller de son esprit. Il regagna ses chers souterrains et referma la porte sur lui et ses émotions qui refaisaient surface après tout ce temps passé verrouillées, enfermées dans son esprit. Il se questionnait, remuant des souvenirs, des sensations qu'il avait presque oublié. Mais il fut interrompu par un éternuement tonitruant. Comme si la tempête intérieure ne suffisait pas, il s'était attrapé un rhume. En bougonnant, il alla se soigner avalant une potion amère et se couchant dans ses draps tièdes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**15 Novembre**

La neige s'était enfin décidée de rester, revétissant le château d'une couverture blanche et duveteuse. Snape se retourna dans son lit. La lumière dure l'éveillait d'un sommeil agité, peu reposant où des créatures sombres l'avaient assailli, cherchant à le torturer de mille manières. Souvenirs de guerrre. Mais le pire avait été que son esprit lui avait trouvé un sauveur en Potter et que cela avait dérivé. Son cas était vraiment désespéré. Il ne se comprenait plus. Entre toutes les personnes qui auraient pu trouver grâce à ses yeux, il rêvait – non cauchemardait, non fantasmait, à propos d'un homme qu'il exécrait.

Son corps humide et lourd l'avait trahi. Ce rêve avait été si intense qu'il l'aurait cru réel, s'il ne se réveillait pas seul dans ses draps. Un sentiment étrange continuait d'ailleurs de le poursuivre alors qu'il se levait et passait à la salle de bain.

Peut être devrait-il en parler à quelqu'un à un psychomage, un médicomage, quelqu'un enfin qui, sous couvert du secret professionnel, ne pourrait jamais divulger ce qui lui rongeait l'âme et le corps.

Comment concilier une haine si confortable avec ces sensations étranges qui le prenaient quand Harry le regardait ? Il allait devenir fou, véritablement aliéné si cette situation perdurait. Ce baiser continuait d'hanter continuellement ses pensées et ressurgissait dans ses nuits agités avec une acuité toute particulière.

Il ne supportait plus d'être auprès de lui. Il avait l'étrange sensation que son corps allait le trahir, ses émotions se jouaient de lui, malgré lui. Quel sort lui avait-on jeté ? Se trouvait-il sous le joug d'un impérium plus pervers que les autres ? Ou d'un philtre d'amour ?

Non, Potter avait trop de sens moral pour utiliser un sort interdit ou un expédient aussi pathétique.

Il soigna sa mise, robe noire, cape noire, cheveux noirs. Merlin comme cette couleur lui allait bien ! Elle le mettait en valeur son teint d'ivoire et sa morgue caractéristique. Il se rendit dans la grande salle. Personne à cette heure ne l'empêcherait de manger en toute tranquillité. Il profita du silence de l'heure matinale, à peine troublé par les feuilles de journaux qui se tournaient d'elle-même.

Il prit conscience connaissance des nouvelles du monde sorcier d'un œil nonchalant. Jamais il ne donnerait satisfaction à quiconque de croire qu'il pût s'y intéresser. Mais il adorait lire le journal, connaître ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, prendre nouvelle de ses anciens élèves, de ses compagnons de l'Ordre du phénix. Apparemment tout se passait bien pour eux. Les uns et les autres avançaient dans leur vie dans un monde en paix. Annonce de mariages, faire part de naissance, la vie continuait au château comme ailleurs. Son œil fut attiré par un entrefilet. Macnair avait été vu près du village de Moonross. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur. Il devait se terrer au fond d'un coin reculé, à l'abri des Aurors, menés par l'ami de Potter, la belette Weasley. Il ne se rappelait jamais de son prénom, ni de celui de son épouse, Mme Je-sais-tout, qui occupait maintenant un poste en vue au secrétariat de Normalisation des relations avec les Moldus. Grand bien lui fasse.

En parlant de Potter, le voilà qu'il débarquait. Il se crispa inconsciemment à son arrivée. Il se prépara à quitter la table. Il l'insupportait, quand il faisait courir ses yeux sur son corps ou son visage, comme s'il était la 8ème merveille du monde sorcier. Mais il commençait à en avoir assez de le fuir, d'autant que d'étranges rumeurs circulaient sur son compte. Ses oreilles tintaient des salades qui se racontaient sur lui. Apparemment, il était dans l'esprit de certains, encore un Mangemort. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Pour d'autres, il était mortifié de la gloire de Potter, plus apprécié que lui. Une autre rumeur disait qu'il aimait Potter mais qu'il était trop couard pour l'avouer. Que cette sinistre rumeur provienne des propres membres de sa maison, le vexait réellement.

Il soupira de dépit, repoussant son assiette de porridge à peine entamée. Il n'avait plus faim, il désirait seulement un café. Il tendit alors la main pour se saisir de la cafetière. Ses doigts frais touchèrent de la peau chaude, douce, fine. Il se recula comme s'il s'était brulé, comme si ce contact, pourtant agréable l'avait répugné. Potter s'était emparé de la cafetière en même temps que lui et se servait la dernière tasse. Il se renfrogna, ses traits se durcissant alors qu'il fusillait le jeune professeur de ses yeux noirs. Harry le regarda étonné, depuis leur dernière confrontation. Snape n'osait plus croiser son regard, l'évitant au maximum dans les couloirs et les salles communes.

Le maitre des potions le dévisageait cette fois, d'un air tellement furieux, que le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Qu'avez-vous encore ?

- Rien, mais je peux vous assurer que vos bonnes manières laisse sérieusement à désirer. La plus infime des politesses consiste à demander la permission, afin de savoir si cela ne dérange personne.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry, baissant la tête, j'ai cédé à une pulsion, vous étiez si… perdu, si attirant au milieu de toute cette neige que je n'ai pas pu résister. Je vous demande pardon pour vous avoir troublé.

- Que.. commença Snape en fronçant des sourcils avant de comprendre. L'imbécile croyait qu'il daignait lui adresser la parole pour parler de ce baiser inachevé. Je ne parle pas de cela. Encore que votre technique n'a rien à envier à vos manières. Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin au regard de mon expérience.

Il se leva de table, rejetant sa serviette, sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Il l'entendit murmurer « je n'aspire qu'à apprendre, professeur » Il s'arrêta, se retourna et abasourdi plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme qui lui sourit largement, les yeux pétillant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait lui trouver. Il se savait sinistre, sarcastique, asocial et cela n'était que la face visible de son caractère. Il savait qu'il n'était pas ce qu'on appelle communément un canon de beauté, son nez trop busqué, sa mâchoire volontaire trop affirmé. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, mais si souvent plissés que peu de gens avaient pu découvrir le feu secret de ses prunelles.

Mais ce Potter demeurait une énigme. Passé de la haine la plus pure à une attirance aussi curieuse tenait du miracle ou du cauchemar, selon le point de vue.

Peut-être qu'il était sous le coup d'un sortilège, qui le poussait à poursuivre son professeur de ses assiduités. Non, il l'aurait vu, il l'aurait senti. Autre chose que la magie était à l'œuvre. Un philtre d'amour qui avait sûrement mal tourné. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Dans quelques jours, il irait mieux, voila tout. Il continuait de le détailler d'un air songeur alors que la salle se remplissait peu à peu de monde. Les élèves s'interrogeaient sur le comportement bizarre de leur professeur des potions, dressé, les yeux ardents devant leur professeur préféré. Il abandonna sa contemplation, la rage au cœur, le corps tremblant de frissons, la fièvre battant au front. Harry lui décocha un long regard amusé tout en achevant lentement son café.

Il se leva, frôlant Snape au passage. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'humer l'odeur de l'homme qui passait près de lui, fougère, humus. Il sentait la forêt. Il eut un éblouissement, comme si sa rage atteignait le point d'ébullition maximale. Il sortit à son tour, évitant de suivre sa démarche assuré du regard, murmurant des imprécations sans nom. Il éternua, son rhume devenait de plus en plus pénible. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, deux semaines que cela durait, c'était la fièvre qui lui donnait ces sensations pénibles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Fin Novembre**.

Snape se roula dans ses couvertures. Il remplissait le paradoxe d'être à la fois glacé et brûlant. Il n'aurait jamais du mélanger la potion TueRhume avec du Rhum, même si cela lui avait semblait une bonne idée, sur le moment. Depuis deux semaines qu'il trainait son rhume et sa mauvaise humeur, il avait décidé que son habileté coutumière le débarrasserait en concoctant un remède adéquat. Grossière erreur. Le rhume s'était transformé en autre chose, un rhume mutant qui le vissait dans son lit, visqueux de sueur et presque moribond. Il claquait des dents, tremblaient, les membres faibles et couverts de sueurs froides. Vivre dans un souterrain humide et glacial chaque hiver prouvait si besoin était qu'il n'était pas sain d'esprit.

Il se retourna de l'autre côté, son lit lui était un enfer mais il se rendormit. Les mêmes rêves le harcelaient, contaminaient son esprit. Il rêvait de grands yeux verts qui le regardaient d'un air doux et sérieux. Il n'arrivait pas à lui échapper. Il le voyait s'interroger, cherchant à capter son regard. Il sentait des mains fraiches lui caresser son front brulant. Son rêve avait une saveur particulière. Il ressentait une tendresse qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis sa prime jeunesse. Il rêvait si rarement qu'il doutait de la réalité de ce rêve. Les songes sont faits ainsi, pour réaliser ce qui est impossible dans la réalité. Se laisser faire, se laisser câliner, caresser et révasser à des choses impossibles. Il gémit perceptiblement dans son sommeil agité.

- là, là, calmez-vous, Buvez ça. Vous irez mieux.

Une voix douce pénétra la brume de son esprit. Un rêve, un cauchemar plutôt !

Dans un cri, il se redressa et ouvrit les yeux. Potter était assis auprès de lui, dardant un regard anxieux dans ses yeux pleins de colère.

- qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Ce sont mes appartements, non les pièces communes. Sortez !

Il se mit à tousser, les râles déchirant sa poitrine. Harry tapota son dos, essayant de lui venir en aide. Snape se dégagea brusquement, sa respiration sifflante rendit ses mots aussi tranchants qu'une lame.

- fichez-moi la paix, disparaissez. Je peux me débrouiller seul.

Il s'avisa de sa tenue plus que légère, les draps dévoilant sa peau translucide de façon impudique. Et il n'était pas sûr de trouver à son goût l'expression étrange qui altérait le visage de son ancien élève, comme une faim dévorante. L'épisode du baiser lui revint à la mémoire. Il ramassa ses draps et s'en recouvrit, se cachant pour ne pas le voir le dévisager ainsi. Il entendit un soupir lourd et sentit le mouvement que fit son lit l'avertit que ce damné Potter se levait. Ilse refusa de lui donner la satisfaction de céder et de regarder ce qu'il faisait. S'il attendait suffisamment, il allait certainement s'en aller, sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Quoi qu'il veuille.

- Vous savez, vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir de nous inquiéter pour vous. Depuis trois jours vous vous enfermez dans vos « appartements ». J'ai cru que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, ni de soutien, ni de secours d'aucune sorte et en aucune façon de votre fait.

Sa diatribe réveilla sa toux, qui le laissa pantelant, la respiration rauque.

- J'entends ça, dit la douce voix d'Harry, légèrement ironique.

Son cœur bondit à cette douceur. Il se recroquevilla dans son lit, brisé par cette tendresse que cette voix recelait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Et que faisait Harry ? Il entendit un bruit curieux comme quelqu'un qui ouvrait son armoire, un grincement reconnaissable. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La colère brula à nouveau dans ses veines. Pour qui il se prenait ? Il rejeta ses couvertures et se mit debout, toute faiblesse envolée par la flambée de rage. En quelques pas, il atteignit son armoire qu'il referma sèchement sous le nez du jeune professeur. Il dressa un index menaçant sous le nez parfait de l'ancien Elu. Son propre nez frémissait d'agacement.

- Vous vous croyez tout permis Potter ! Que vous ais-je dis à propos de fouiller dans mes affaires ? c'est une habitude dont il vous faudrait vous départir. Est-ce que je touche à vos affaires ? Je ne mêle même pas de vos cours et pourtant il y en aurait des choses à dire.

Sa colère enflait dans sa tête. Des brumes rouges et noires envahirent soudain sa vue, brouillant le visage d'Harry, qui le regardait sans comprendre. Il voulut ajouter autre chose, mais les mots lui manquèrent. Il tomba dans ses bras accueillants. Harry grimaça sous le poids du professeur. Il avait beau être fin, il avait la force des grands nerveux. Il le saisit à bras le corps et le ramena semi-inconscient dans son lit. Il le recoucha, le borda et s'assit à nouveau sur son lit, caressant ses mèches sombres sur son front si pâle, couvert de sueur.

- Dans quel état vous vous mettez, Severus. Je ne voulais que vous aider à vous débarrasser de vos pixies. Mais je vois que vous y avez déjà remédier. Que dois-je faire pour que vous me fassiez confiance ?

Sa voix se brisa, Snape l'entendit mais ne voulut pas réagir. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Harry soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il avait forcé plus tôt.

- Prenez le remède que je vous ai apporté. Ne craignez rien. Il vient de chez Mme Pomfresh.

Il sortit et Snape ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait mal, autant émotionnellement que physiquement. Il se dégagea des draps qui l'engonçaient. Il avait horreur d'être bordé. Son regard se porta sur le bol fumant posé sur sa table de chevet.

Peut être qu'il voulait vraiment l'aider, finalement. Mais pourquoi ? Il avala l'amer breuvage. Il savait à quoi s'attendre. Mme Pomfresh concoctait les potions les plus infâmes pour que ses élèves ne viennent pas se faire soigner à l'infirmerie pour rien. Y a pas à dire, cela fonctionnait. Personne ne venait la déranger pour sécher une heure de cours. Mais bon, c'était toujours aussi horrible à avaler. Il sombra aussitôt dans un profond sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Début Décembre.**

Les cours avaient repris pour Snape, routine familière et bienvenus. Il avait repris du poil de la bête. Il n'était que rarement malade mais il récupérait vite. Les murs de sa salle de classe pouvait en attester, tout comme les ignares qui continuaient de confondre l'antimoine et le trèfle gris. Utiliser l'un pour l'autre pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort, et pas de la façon la plus agréable. Et ils ne le comprenaient pas. Il allait peut être devoir les confronter à cette réalité pour qu'ils le découvrent à leur dépens.

Il afficha un sourire pervers, ses yeux noirs brillants de joie mauvaise alors qu'il gagnait la table des professeurs, sous les regards effrayés des premières années et les murmures des plus âgés. Ils n'en revenaient pas du changement. Ses cheveux noirs, souples et brillants encadraient son visage amaigri par la maladie, presque rajeuni. Ses robes qui le guindaient habituellement, semblait moins raide, moins ajusté. Cela lui donnait l'air dangereux. Il le savait et s'était longuement préparé en conséquence. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce Potter allait voir de quoi il se chauffait. Il avait toujours été pitoyable en occlumansie. Il allait regretter de ne pas avoir mieux suivis ses cours particuliers. Il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour savoir la vérité.

Il s'installa en face du jeune homme, assis à coté de Hagrid, en train de plaisanter. Lui-même se retrouvait à côté du principal Macgonagall qui lui tapota la main avec un sourire. Elle, elle était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amie. Il salua d'un bref signe de tête l'assemblée.

- Heureuse de vous voir, Severus. Prêt à reprendre vos cours ?

- Comme toujours, Minerva, ces petits monstres ont besoin de leçons poussées. Rien que pour leur apprendre les bonnes manières. Vous imaginez que l'un d'entre a osé me demander un autographe. Je l'ai menacé d'un séjour à Durmstrang.

- Je vois que vous êtes au mieux de votre forme, soupira Macgonall, habituée aux sautes d'humeur de son collègue qui s'installait pour déjeuner.

Harry le détaillait sourire aux lèvres, visiblement ravi de le voir. Snape répondit par un regard noir, désapprobateur. Heureusement qu'il ne ressemblait plus à une loque humaine. Il se redressa et planta l'onyx de ses prunelles dans l'émeraude qui lui faisait face. Il frissonna, soudain glacé par l'idée de ce qu'il avait à faire. Ses doigts glissants tripotaient sa baguette dirigée vers lui sous la table. Il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. L'ingénu lui souriait avec _Tendresse. _Il riva son regard, prononça son sort dans sa barbe et entra dans la tête du jeune homme.

Harry se raidit tout d'abord sous l'impact dur des pensées du maitre des potions. Snape entra si facilement qu'il douta que le jeune homme comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Aucune résistance, aucune barrière ne le protégeait de la poussée dévastatrice de ses questions qui le labouraient, le ravageaient, soumettaient son cerveau à la question. Au contraire, il se laissait faire, exposant ses souvenirs, ses pensées à celles de Snape, lui dévoilant tous ses secrets.

Le professeur battit retraite précipitamment, le cerveau enflammé. Il lâcha sa baguette crépitante et se leva précipitamment sous le regard interloqué de ses collègues peu habitués à le voir si perturbé.

- Il faut que … je dois …. Il faut que je prenne congé, une rechute.

- Mais Severus, s'inquiéta le professeur des métamorphoses, vous avez à peine mangé…

Il sortit, une fuite en avant sous les regards confus des élèves et des professeurs. La honte de cette fuite ne lui échappa pas mais il n'en avait cure. Ce qu'il venait de voir était trop dément, trop incroyable.

Ce gamin, ce jeune homme qu'il avait toujours cru rempli de haine et cherchant la vengeance, avait réalisé là la plus belle riposte possible à son attaque éclair. Il s'était si complètement ouvert à lui que la masse des informations l'empêchait de réfléchir. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un couloir et posa la main sur le mur frais, reprenant un souffle qui n'existait plus. Le sang battait à ses tempes la chamade. Il crut qu'il allait se trouver mal. La maladie l'avait décidément bien affaibli. Ce n'était qu'une trève temporaire. Il sentait ses genoux faiblir, son dos se couvrir de sueur. Il n'était pas en état d'affronter le regard des autres, ni même d'assurer son cours. Il s'en fichait, son cœur était douloureux, comme aux prémisses d'une crise cardiaque. Il entendit des pas légers derrière lui. Il ne se redressa pas, sans même, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Il ne voulait pas le regarder. Il ne voulait plus découvrir ce qu'il l'animait. Il reprit sa course folle, s'enfermant dans ses souterrains, secret, au frais, à l'abri des regards. Incapable d'ignorer ce qu'il avait découvert.

Cet imbécile, cet impertinent, ce stupide représentant de tout ce qu'il haïssait, était amoureux de lui, le mal-embouché, l'asocial et le solitaire maitre des potions.

Merlin mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter cela ? Il tomba sur son reflet dans la glace et se détailla.

L'âge avait quelque peu égratigné, posant sa marque griffue sur sa peau. Il n'était pas beau et il le savait. Son nez en bec d'aigle, son teint blafard, ses yeux noirs plissés ne jouaient définitivement pas en sa faveur. Il compensait certes par son attitude fière, un dédain aristocratique et une morgue à tout épreuve, lui le prince de sang mélé. Il savait qu'on pouvait le trouver intriguant, fascinant, intéressant, mais ni beau, ni jeune, ni aimable.

Cet abruti se croyait amoureux, savait-il au moins à quoi il s'exposait ? Il plongea ses yeux dans le miroir.

Il pourrait utiliser cela pour se venger de son père, de Dumbledore qui lui a forcé la main, de tout ce qui n'avait pas été comme il le souhaitait dans sa vie. Son miroir lui renvoya son image alors qu'il se reprenait les mains férocement plantées dans le bois de sa commode. Oui, il pourrait jouer avec lui, ses sentiments jusqu'à lui faire crier grâce. Peut-être même sous son corps. Son mauvais côté avait décidément une beauté maléfique. Il le voyait maintenant, ce sourire en coin, lèvres pincées. Si c'était cela qu'aimait Potter, il allait être servi.

Il ricanait sourdement, un sourire machiavélique, Harry n'avait qu'a bien se tenir. Il imaginait déjà les souffrances qu'il allait lui faire subir. Il allait regretter d'avoir conçu cette attirance stupide pour sa personne et ramper à ses pieds avant la fin de l'année.

Il avala une potion pour lui calmer les nerfs. Il sentait son ventre se contracter de faim. Il n'avait rien avaler de solide depuis dix jours, pas étonnant qu'il se sente si bizarre. Comme si cette grippe ne l'avait pas lâché. Il renifla, autant aller contaminer tout le monde. Hors de question qu'il manque cette occasion de piéger ses élèves. Ah rien de telle que la conscience professionnelle pour se sentir mieux. Il allait enchainer ses cours, ses pensées tendues vers un certain professeur. Comment se venger de lui de la meilleure façon possible ?

En sortant, il buta sur Harry, venu à sa rencontre, tenant sa baguette à la main. Il lui décocha un sourire lumineux qui l'atteignit en plein cœur et éteignit sa rancœur. Il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour se préparer à le rencontrer à nouveau. Il se recula, anxieux quand le jeune homme pointait sa baguette sur lui. Snape sentit le froid du mur sur son dos. Il se raidit, se reprit. Lui, le professeur qui avait affronté les Mangemorts pendant qu'Harry se battait avec Voldemort, n'avait pas à reculer. Il était un P… de héros, lui aussi.

- Que voulez-vous, Potter ? si ce sont des excuses, je vous conseille de ne pas trop y compter.

- Je vous ramène votre baguette. Vous l'avez laissé tomber pendant votre petite visite dans ma tête. Vous savez, vous auriez pu poser des questions. On aurait pu parler.

- Vous parler Potter ? que Merlin me pardonne, mais vous parler est déjà au-dessus de mes forces. Devoir simplifier ma pensée est déjà suffisamment épuisant, et je n'ai pas la force de chercher à vous comprendre.

- Je sais très bien ce que vous avez lu dans mes pensées, fit Harry en souriant largement, prenant une pose nonchalante, je suis conscient que cela doit vous perturber. J'aurais préféré vous le dire de vive voix, mais vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter. Encore que j'aurais dû me douter que vous feriez quelque chose dans ce gout-là. Mais franchement, de quoi, pourquoi avez-vous peur ?

- Je n'ai pas peur, et surtout pas de vous, jeta fiévreusement Snape en s'emparant de sa baguette.

- Non, effectivement, ce n'est pas de moi dont vous avez peur, dit Harry en tournant les talons sur cette phrase sibylline.

Snape se secoua. Cette entrevue le laissait terriblement confus. De quoi voulait-il parler. Et cet air si empreint de sagesse, de sérénité, il l'agaçait. Il le suivit du regard pensif. Le jeune Harry s'était drôlement métamorphosé au cours de ces deux dernières années. Il paraissait totalement adulte maintenant. Les rondeurs de l'enfance avait disparu de son visage franc et ouvert auquel un heureux changement de lunette donnait plus de caractère. Et ses épaules et ses jambes qui se balançaient sous sa démarche virile laissait rêveur. Snape se pinça l'arrête du nez, secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Mieux valait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur ces élèves, ces bons à rien. Cela allait vraiment le soulager. Il repartit, oubliant ses pensées vengeresses dans les questions que leur discussions venaient de soulever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**1er week end de Décembre.**

Snape mélangeait la potion visqueuse d'un air dubitatif. L'élève n'avait pas la dextérité de Longdubat pour faire fondre un bon chaudron mais il y avait de l'espoir. Le liquide poisseux semblait attaquer le métal comme un décapant surpuissant. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il s'occupait de ranger ses chaudrons par ordre de taille et de profondeur plutôt que de penser à Potter, sa nouvelle Némésis. Malgré ce qu'il s'était promis, il avait évité autant que possible le jeune homme, se débrouillant pour ne pas venir aux repas. Il s'étira langoureusement. Il était temps d'aller terrifier un elfe ou deux pour avoir quelque chose à manger.  
Il sortit dans les couloirs et déambula sa cape virevoltant autour de lui, comme toute bonne cape doit le faire. Son regard aiguisé scrutait les coins sombres et les tapisseries à la recherche d'élèves en goguette. Il aurait aimé en surprendre quelques uns hors de leur dortoir, histoire d'éclairer sa soirée. Il entendit un bruit curieux, passant devant une porte à demi fermé. Une lumière dorée l'attirait comme une phalène. Il s'approcha reconnaissant le bruit étrange, des pleurs déchirants. Encore un gamin qui soignait un chagrin d'amour ou une inaptitude sociale en se cachant de ses camarades. Il soupira. A cette époque, c'était fréquent. Avant les vacances de Noël, certains avaient la vague à l'âme. Il ricana, se réjouissant d'enfoncer le pauvre gamin, une retenue pour nettoyer ses chaudrons. Cela lui ôtera l'envie de pleurer dans une salle de classe après le couvre-feu.

Il poussa la porte doucement aussi silencieux qu'un serpent, la moindre des choses pour le maitre des Serpentards. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il découvrait.

C'était la salle de classe d'Harry, plongée dans la pénombre. Seule une lampe posée à l'entrée dessinait des ombres mouvantes dans la pièce. Et la personne qu'il entendait sangloter était Harry lui-même, assis contre une caisse de bois. Il apparaissait submergé par le désespoir, ses yeux verts noyés de larmes, le visage tordu par la douleur. Snape se figea, incapable de faire un mouvement, retenu par un sentiment inexprimable.

Il entendit un grondement sourd venir de cette caisse. Il vit Harry se relever péniblement et ouvrir la boite de bois, aussi haute que lui. Une épaisse fumée s'en échappa et prit corps en face d'Harry. Un épouvantard, c'était un épouvantard qui le mettait dans cet état. Pas étonnant qu'il cherche à contrôler la créature avant de la présenter à ses élèves. Voir son professeur pleurer pouvait avoir des effets désastreux sur la qualité de l'enseignement. La créature devait se transformer en dont ce Potter avait le plus peur. Une question le tenaillait. De qui le survivant avait-il encore peur ? Qu'est ce qui le faisait ainsi pleurer ?

Harry se tenait courageusement devant l'apparition qui prenait lentement corps. Snape avec humeur se découvrit, grand, sombre, l'œil noir et agressif. Il tourna silencieusement les talons, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver caricaturé. Ce Potter avait peur de lui, il en était ravi.

- ri.. ri… ri… Severus ! Riddikulus !

L'énorme peine qu'il entendit dans la voix de Potter le fit se retourner malgré lui, étrangement remué. Le sort était trop faible pour subjuguer l'Epouvantard.

- Riddikulus ! fit Harry d'une voix plus forte qui resta sans effet.

Il s'effondra sur les genoux. Snape découvrit horrifié la vision terrible qu'Harry s'imposait. Son double se noyait dans son propre sang, couvert de blessures épouvantables d'où sourdait un sang noir. Harry tendait les doigts vers lui, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. Il voulait le toucher, aidait son double qui se débattait faiblement, gémissant.

- Riddikulus, fit Harry plus violemment, comme pris de colère.

Pop. L'épouvantard se métamorphosa en un humain vêtu d'un étrange collant noir et d'une cape qui formait des ailes dans son dos. Un masque avec des oreilles pointues cachait son visage et une ceinture le ceignait à la taille. Un homme costumé en chauve-souris.

- Riddikulus ! cria Harry et l'épouvantard se prit les pieds dans sa cape, tombant sur le dos et agita les membres comme une tortue renversée.

Harry éclata de rire, un son douloureusement sec qui broya le cœur de Snape. L'épouvantard se retransforma en fumée et regagna sa boite que referma Harry prestement. Il essuya ses larmes, inconscient du regard pesant sur son dos.

Snape reprit sa respiration et s'éloigna avant qu'Harry ne se rende compte de sa présence. Il tenta de chasser de son esprit l'image du jeune homme pleurant sur son corps pantelant. Il tenta de se concentrer sur la personnification qu'il avait fait de lui, un homme habillé en chauve-souris. Mais peine perdue, la douleur que le jeune professeur avait exprimé lui ravageait le cœur. Il s'enfuit dans ses appartements et referma la porte sur ce souvenir. Il était devenu un expert après tout en matière de refoulement, cela pouvait lui être utile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**15 décembre**

Que les semaines paraissent courtes lorsqu'on est occupé. Pour être occupé, le professeur Snape n'arrêtait pas. Il croulait sous les devoirs à corriger, les annotations pour les HIBOUS en vue des examens de fin d'année. Il aimait son travail et le faisait toujours parfaitement mais depuis un mois, il semblait absent. Ses élèves se rendaient compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais ils pensaient tous qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse et que cela cachait un mauvais coup de sa part. Alors cela ne changeait rien à sa masse de travail. Il s'engourdissait lentement, tout en corrigeant ses copies, son esprit bien loin des âneries que ses secondes années avaient pu raconté sur les caractéristiques du Bézoard et de ses applications concrètes. Il corrigeait par automatisme, ruminant les événements de la semaine passée.

Alors qu'il se demandait comment se venger de Potter et le pousser à se détacher de lui, le jeune professeur avait pris un congé exceptionnel à une semaine des vacances de Noël. Il avait prétexté devoir aider ses amis à capturer Macnair. Il osait déserter son enseignement, pour aller chercher un peu plus de gloire. Quel manque de professionnalisme ! Encore une raison de plus de le détester.

Mais il devait s'avouer que sans lui dans les parages, tout lui paraissait bien plus sombre. Comme s'il avait emporté le soleil avec lui. Il frissonna, rejetant cette idée incongrue. Il était encore en train de penser à lui. Il biffa sournoisement une mauvaise interprétation de l'utilisation de la pierre caprine, fluidifier le sang. Comme si cela allait aider quand on est empoisonné. Il devrait peut-être essayer sur lui-même ce produit pour le guérir de son obsession.

Harry, une obsession, il l'avait toujours été, depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Mais là, cela dépassait tout sens commun. Avoir lu dans son esprit qu'il l'aimait était une insulte qui grondait comme un dragon au fond de son cœur. Il se secoua. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui. Ce n'était ni sain, ni naturel de se morfondre ainsi. Il n'allait décidément pas mieux. Il ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour afin de s'aérer l'esprit, éviter de penser à lui.

Sa marche solitaire au milieu des pelouses enneigées de Poudlard s'était transformée en une errance qui le menait insidieusement vers Hogmeade. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis ce baiser sournois, dont les images qui remontaient à sa mémoire à mesure qu'il descendait vers le village. C'était la première fois qu'il avait pris conscience des sentiments bizarres du jeune homme à son égard. Un seul être vous manque est tout est dépeuplé. Il ricana alors que l'axiome prenait un sens différent dans sa pensée. Il le haïssait et ne pouvait pas vivre sans le voir. Sa présence l'horripilait mais il était pris d'un sentiment de vide atroce sans lui. Ses attentions l'agaçaient, mais sans elles, il se sentait esseulé. Il souffla. Voilà encore que son esprit battait la campagne à la recherche du Potter, qui lui-même recherchait un dangereux Mangemort, isolé et donc plus dangereux encore.

Un cri l'alerta. Des éclats lumineux lui confirmèrent la tenue d'un combat qui se déroulait non loin de la cabane hurlante. N'écoutant que son courage, plutôt que sa prudence, il envoya un signal lumineux et tranplana pour apparaître en plein bataille. Les sorts ricochaient de toute part. Quatre hommes étaient engagés dans un âpre combat, concentrés. Les cheveux roux, les bras aussi long que le corps, il reconnut Weasley. Les cheveux noirs, en bataille, le corps rejeté en arrière, Harry combattait Macnair qu'il avait reconnu tout de suite, suivi d'un comparse à l'air malade de peur. Ses sortilèges rapides et meurtriers fusaient en crépitant de sa baguette. L'air grésillait, les hommes juraient. Ron tomba assommé. Harry continua seul le combat, dent serrées, visage fermé par l'angoisse d'avoir vu s'abattre son ami.

Ses ennemis l'encerclèrent et Snape s'engagea dans la bataille, confrontant l'autre homme en duel. Dos à dos avec Harry, ils rendaient coup pour coup. Des gerbes d'étincelles jaillissaient de leurs baguettes. Snape sentait son sang rugir dans cette tempête. Une sourde exultation le remplissait. Il était heureux. Un combat mortel, une lutte pied à pied, aussi dure et concrète que la sauvage allégresse qui s'était emparé de lui, cela lui plaisait diablement.

Il jeta un sort « expelliarmus » qui arracha sa baguette à son adversaire, un autre et il l'assomma proprement, le rejetant près du corps déjeté de Ron. Il se tourna triomphant vers Harry. Leurs yeux se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, suffisant pour Macnair qui jeta « sectumsempra » Le sortilège atteignit Harry qui s'effondra à genoux, dans la neige qui se teinta immédiatement de son sang rouge.

Snape devint plus pâle que la mort, son cœur se serra d'angoisse et de rage enlacées. Il jeta un sort qu'il s'était juré de ne plus prononcer « avada kedavra ». La force du sort s'abattit dans un bruit de tempête sur Macnair qui tomba comme un pantin désarticulé.

Snape se détourna de lui et se précipita sur Harry. Il s'en voulait d'avoir appris ce tour à Macnair, un soir où il avait soif de réconfort, de reconnaissance.

Il s'agenouilla auprès du jeune homme, soulevant sa cape pour découvrir l'horreur du sort. Harry se vidait lentement de son sang, goutte après goutte par d'horribles blessures qui continuaient de déchirer ses chairs pantelantes. Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Snape, erratiquement. Ses mains se posèrent sur les siennes, se serrant convulsivement. La lumière verte qui étoilait ses prunelles s'étiolait, disparaissait peu à peu. Sa tête dodelina, ses yeux papillonnèrent. Il n'avait plus de force pour se battre. Il reposait dans les bras musclés, tremblants de son ancien professeur, un sourire léger aux lèvres.

Snape jura en voyant ses yeux se fermer. Il serra plus fort sa baguette et se penchant sur Harry murmura le contre-sort. Il s'en voulait d'avoir pu apprendre ce sort à ce boucher pour acquérir sa confiance, au temps de ses missions d'espionnage pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il savait heureusement remédier à ses effets, mais Merlin que ça allait être douloureux.

Incantation après incantation, les blessures se refermèrent sous l'action de ses mots. L'énergie sourdait de lui pour guérir les plaies et retirer ce sang qui maculait le corps à l'abandon d'Harry. Il sentait la douleur quitter son corps pour se loger dans le sien. Sensations connues, terribles et terrifiantes que de ressentir la douleur qui lui avait été infligée. Il serra les dents, tandis qu'il sentait les blessures magiques rejoindre son corps, se marquer sur sa peau, guéries mais désagréables. La sensation sera pénible pendant quelques jours, et les traces visibles à vie. Mais Harry survivrait comme toujours.

Il effleura ses lèvres blanches qui se rosissaient peu à peu à mesure que le sang revenait circuler dans ses veines, heureux de sentir sur sa joue froide son souffle chaud. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue. Il se sentait rongé de fatigue, tout son corps criant de douleurs. La sueur du combat se glaçait sur son corps. Cependant, il ne voulait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas bouger, sa cape noire en corolle autour de lui. Il rejeta son bras vers le ciel, envoya à nouveau un signal de détresse.

Il avait eu de la chance qu'il ait eu envie de prendre l'air, pour échapper à ses pensées qui ne tournaient qu'autour de lui. Il se passa la main sur le visage en un geste las, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile, ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Ron s'éveilla en gémissant. Relevant la tête, il aperçut le corps d'Harry, veillé par Snape. Rampant, il se jeta sur Harry, les larmes aux yeux. Son pire cauchemar devenait réalité.

Snape se releva en soufflant, la buée blanche sortant de sa bouche en petits nuages. Il vit les secours qui arrivaient en courant vers eux. La clarté du soleil sur la neige jetait des ombres aigues sur les combattants morts et vifs.

- C'est fini, Weasley.

- NON!!!

Le roux éclata en sanglot, étreignant la tête de son ami.

- Oh Merlin, jeta Snape en grimaçant de douleur, il est vivant, ne vous affolez pas. Un peu de repos, une bierraubeurre et tout ira très bien.

- Espèce de chauve-souris graisseuse, s'écria Ron en brandissant sa baguette, menaçant son ancien professeur à travers ses larmes, ça vous amuse de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ? Je vais vous faire passer l'envie de vous moquer de moi.

- Une belette en colère, prononça Snape lentement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez, voilà exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour finir ma journée en beauté. Cessez de m'importuner, voulez-vous, Auror sans expérience, si je n'étais pas sorti me promener aujourd'hui, nous aurions dû encore porter le deuil. Encore que j'ai déjà les vêtements qu'il faut.

- Maudit Blafard, tu te réjouis un peu trop, fit Ron en se relevant, ce n'est pas un ancien Mangemort qui m'apprendra mon travail.

Les deux hommes s'affrontait du regard, la colère enflait de chaque côté. Les habitants du village venu à leur rescousse les entourèrent tentant de les calmer. Mais ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Un tiraillement à sa jambe força Snape à rompre l'échange. Toujours à ses pieds, Harry tirait sur l'étoffe de son pantalon. Snape le regarda et ce qu'il lut dans ses yeux, lui porta un coup à l'estomac. Cette confiance, ce remerciement muet, ces sentiments étranges dont il ne voulait pas entendre parler, tout cela remuait le cœur si bien cuirassé du professeur des potions. Il eut l'étrange sensation que son cœur se décrochait de sa poitrine et dégringolait dans ses entrailles et que ses genoux faiblissaient.

A vrai dire, cette dernière perception était la réalité. Il tomba à genoux dans la neige, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Il ne voulait pas, il refusait de s'évanouir devant tout ses gens. Cela leur ferait trop plaisir. Une main fraiche se posa sur son front glacé, une autre se glissa sous son aisselle, l'aidant à se relever. Harry le soutenait, non, ils se soutenaient mutuellement. La main d'Harry s'était glissée dans son dos, sous sa cape. Il sentait un poing dur lui masser ses muscles tétanisé par le froid. Snape savoura la sensation chaude et réconfortante quelques instants. Son ventre se tordit sous le coup d'un sentiment bizarre. Il sourit, ce qui était encore plus bizarre. Il se détacha de lui comme à regret.

- Venez, venez-vous réchauffer à l'auberge, fit Rosmerta prenant le relais d'Harry. Un combat ici ? si près de Poudlard, si longtemps après la guerre, c'est impossible.

La jeune femme plantureuse le recouvrit de sa cape blanche bordée de fourrure, cala son bras sous le sien et l'entraina vers l'auberge. Il sentait curieusement le changement. Le contact doux de la jeune femme était chaud, réconfortant mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec Harry. Et Merlin, elle ne supportait pas la comparaison ! Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui le regardait souriant sous cape. Ron les suivait, leur jetant des coups d'œil curieux et expliquant avec force détails leur duel contre Macnair et son complice. Snape soupira, et encore il n'avait pas tout vu. Mais il racontait une version où Harry encore une fois avait le beau rôle. Mais il n'avait plus l'énergie de rectifier. Il ne souhaitait qu'un lieu calme où lécher ses plaies en paix. Son donjon peut-être ? Son lit surement. Et certainement pas cette salle d'auberge, pleine de monde qui voulait le faire parler.

L'épuisement, le combat, les émotions avaient raison de lui. Les gens qui l'entouraient, le pressaient, le félicitaient, contribuaient à le déranger. Son corps lui faisait mal à hurler et il tentait de conserver le contrôle de ses expressions. Un muscle tressaillait à sa joue, seul indication de son atroce souffrance. Il souhaitait ne pas avoir franchi les limites du château. Mais s'il avait agit ainsi, Harry serait mort à l'heure actuelle. Son cœur se serra, tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux le jeune homme qui souriait, heureux, en buvant du Firewhiskey qui auréolait sa tête de fumée lui sortant des oreilles.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour que le monde soit heureux !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**23 décembre**

Snape s'éveilla le corps perclus de douleurs. Son sort avait une bien douloureuse manière de se rappeler à son souvenir. Et malheureusement aucune potion, aucun remède ne pouvait l'aider. Il le savait que trop bien, il portait encore les stigmates du sort que Harry avait jeté à Draco Malfoy, lors de sa 5ème année. Cela le gênait encore parfois au milieu de la nuit. Il avait dormi dans son fauteuil, la position allongée lui était trop pénible. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, son horloge lui apprit qu'il était à peine Minuit. Quelque chose l'avait éveillé. Ses sens étaient en alerte. Une sourde alarme résonnait dans ses appartements. Quelqu'un avait tenté d'entrer. Il avait eu raison de mettre des protections magiques. Il entendait à présent un grattement léger le long de sa porte.

- Partez, je vais bien. Je n'ai besoin de rien et surtout pas de compagnie. Je veux seulement être seul. Il insista sur les derniers mots.

Le grattement s'intensifia, devint un battement. Il soupira. Le stupide personnage qui osait interrompre sa nuit allait éveiller tout le monde, s'il n'y mettait pas bon ordre. Il se leva péniblement et gagna sa porte. Il posa la main sur le battant et retira les protections magiques. Il découvrit qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Le même être qui l'avait couvert d'un regard plein d'adoration pendant tout le diner, fait en l'honneur de Ron. Il soupira, tandis que le battement devenait un martèlement.

- Professeur, ouvrez-moi, supplia sa voix derrière le panneau de bois.

Il soupira à nouveau. Il aurait voulu résister mais il s'en sentait incapable. Et sa main avait déjà déverrouillé la porte sans demander la permission à son cerveau. Il lui fit signe d'entrer. Le visage sévère du maitre des potions ne le rebuta pas, il se glissa dans l'entrebâillement. Il voulut le prendre par la taille, se rapprochait de lui, mais Snape se dégagea violemment. Il grimaça et avec des mouvements plus lents, il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. La place si familière lui apporta un peu de sérénité, dans le maelström d'émotions qui s'étaient emparé de lui à son corps défendant au contact du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

- que voulez-vous Potter, demanda-t-il d'une voix rogue, manipulant les éléments déjà impeccablement rangés de son bureau, dans l'espoir où le voyant occuper, il décide de le laisser en paix. Il ne pouvait pas souffrir en paix ! c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

- Je vous ai apporté de quoi vous soulager pour vous remercier, dit le jeune professeur, vêtu d'un pyjama old school et d'une lourde cape.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de lui. Snape eut un bref mouvement de recul qu'il maitrisa. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il avait peur de lui. Il se redressa, son cœur battant sous la douleur que lui infligeait le contre-coup de son sort et d'une étrange émotion. Il avait à cœur de cacher sa souffrance au jeune homme mais cela ne semblait pas tromper Harry. Peut-être la mâchoire trop tendue ou ses yeux profondément enfoncés dans ses orbites, l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était atroce. Il n'était vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa cape un pot odorant. Les narines de Snape se mirent à palpiter sans autorisation.

- je n'ai besoin de rien Potter, dit-il d'un ton las, vous pouvez partir.

- bien sûr, le fait que vous tressaillez au moindre mouvement, n'a rien à voir avec de quelconques douleurs, fit Harry, d'une voix douce, qui agissait comme un apaisant baume sur les nerfs affaiblis de son ancienne Némésis.

- Laissez- moi. Aucune remède magique, aucun onguent ne fonctionne avec ce genre de blessure. Elles s'estomperont avec le temps, si j'ai de la chance.

- Laissez-moi essayer. Ça ne coûte rien de tenter un remède Moldus. A moins que vous n'ayez peur.

Snape se renfrogna et se leva violemment, renversant sa chaise dans la foulée. Sa bouche se tordit, mais vaillamment, il s'avança menaçant sur Harry. Celui-ci ne recula pas, attendant simplement.

- je n'ai pas peur martela-t-il, affronter des mages noirs seul, ça oui, ça me terrifie. Mais un onguent moldu, ça non. A part me faire pousser des cris d'horreur à cause de son inefficacité ou de son goût, je ne crains rien.

- Ah, bien, fit innocemment, Harry reculant vers le lit, je me disais aussi, vous êtes si courageux.

- Tu devrais savoir que la flatterie ne marche pas avec moi, depuis le temps. Snape continuait d'avancer vers lui, sa baguette entre ses doigts, hésitant entre l'assommer et le sortir de chez lui ou lui arracher de force son remède. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien essayer quelque chose de nouveau.

- Cela aurait été plus facile, pourtant. Allongez-vous, s'il vous plait, que je vous masse.

- Hors de question, tonna Snape, les yeux fulgurants, ses doigts se serrant convulsivement.

- C'est la condition pour que cela fonctionne. Dommage.

Il fit mine de partir, retournant vers la porte. Snape rendit les armes, qu'il le masse après tout, cela ne l'engageait à rien. Et puis, il pourrait se moquer de son inefficacité sur lui. Etrangement, son corps se contracta à cette idée qu'il repoussa férocement.

- Qu'on en finisse. Je serais plus vite débarrassé de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, l'air amusé, acquiesça. Snape bougon releva ses robes sans les retirer et s'allongea sur le ventre, le dos frémissant sous l'œil soudain embué d'Harry.

L'odeur de l'embrocation envahit la pièce lorsqu'Harry dévissa le pot. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter au nez la composition de son onguent. Cannelle, Camphre, menthe, eucalyptus, lavande aspic, Gaultheria, à la fois rafraichissant et réchauffant, une odeur qui lui rappelait étrangement des souvenirs d'enfance. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais là-dedans.

Il se crispa sensiblement lorsqu'une boule froide tomba sur sa peau blanche. Harry posa aussitôt ses mains chaudes sur son corps douloureux. Il commença à le masser doucement. La chaleur de l'onguent pénétra sa peau et apaisa ses muscles noués. Un à un, ils se détendaient sous la douce pression, comme un cheval rétif sous la main de son maitre. Il se détendait, oubliant où il se trouvait. Une musique étrange, fantomatique l'enveloppait comme un charme. Harry le malaxait, le rendait conscient de tous les nœuds musculaires qui se dénouaient sous le massage. Il lui semblait que le parfum s'infiltrait sous sa peau, dans son cerveau et faisait palpiter ses nerfs. Et la peau chaude d'Harry le détendait divinement. Il se sentait apaisé, plein d'une énergie nouvelle qui courrait dans ses membres, qui activaient de secrets récepteurs. Il sentit son corps se gonfler d'un douloureux plaisir. Il gémit sourdement, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller.

Ses mains se firent plus dures, plongèrent dans sa chair frémissante, le manipulant, le pétrissant comme une boule de pain crue. Il lui faisait mal. Snape releva la tête et se tourna pour s'adresser à Harry, lui dire qu'il n'était pas adepte de la torture. Il resta sans voix devant son visage rougi par le désir évident, sa cicatrice irradiant à son front. Il respirait lourdement, ses yeux scintillait de convoitise. Snape ouvrit de grands yeux, pétrifié. La musique se brisa. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais son cœur battait rudement dans sa poitrine, incapable de se réfréner. Merlin, comme il était beau, alors qu'il le dévisageait dans l'attente d'un geste, d'un mot, d'un sourire. Mais il n'était pas du genre à sourire ou seulement d'ironie.

D'un geste, il retira ses robes complètement, son corps puissant accélérant le souffle du jeune homme qui visiblement n'attendait que cela. Il reposait toujours sur son lit à genoux contre son flanc droit. Il se rallongea la tête entre ses bras, son dos offert à la caresse, désireux de contacts plus poussés. La musique reprit plus belle et irréelle que jamais. Harry comprit que Snape lui signifiait son accord.

Ses doigts reprirent une danse sensuelle, caressant, suivant l'entrelacs de cicatrices qui couvrait le dos de son ancien professeur. Snape sentait la douceur des frôlements affolants jusque dans les tréfonds de son corps. Son entrejambe était inconfortablement présente. Son sang rugissait comme la musique qui les enveloppait. Il sentit le lit se relever et son cœur manqua un battement. Il n'allait pas le laisser ainsi, dans cet état de nerf et d'anticipation !

Il réprima une question en entendant le choc sourd de vêtements tombant au sol.

La peau brûlante d'Harry se glissa contre la sienne. Le parfum troublant de l'onguent était un régal pour le sens olfactif aigu de Snape, bien décidé à profiter de cette chaleur, de cette douceur. Il se tourna sur son flanc pour contempler le corps nu d'Harry. Il avait un corps véritablement magnifique, sculpté par le quidditch, doré par la lumière gaie des bougies. Ses mains le caressait, le découvrait, s'arrêtant parfois pour suive une marque sur le corps couturé de l'ancien espion, en une interrogation muette. Mais Snape n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'expliquer. Si cela l'intéressait, il n'avait qu'à consulter les dossiers des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste.

Il sentait son corps rougir, répondre ardemment à la caresse. Comme la haine pouvait se consumer dans la passion qui brulait dans ses veines. Il plongea dans les yeux confiants, ouvert sur un sentiment curieux, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il s'approcha doucement. Leurs torses se touchèrent à peine, faisait connaissance. Leurs corps prenaient la mesure l'un de l'autre. Harry, subjugué, attrapa ses hanches et se colla à lui. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leur désirs se touchaient, battait l'un contre l'autre. D'exquises vibrations gagnèrent Snape, qui ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait. Il découvrait un corps jeune, affamé contre le sien, dont il savourait le contact dur, brulant et frémissant.

Ses cheveux lui balayaient le torse. Il lui griffait le dos, lui mordait les mamelons, siège d'indicibles sensations. Il enferma le jeune homme dans ses bras, le serrant à lui faire mal. Harry à demi étouffé contre son cœur gémit sourdement. Merlin qu'il aimait cet échange des corps et cette odeur qui naissait entre eux !

Il ne se rappelait plus la dernière fois qu'il avait tenu un autre corps contre le sien. Il avait presque oublié combien ces sensations étaient irrésistiblement savoureuses. Ses mains dérivèrent sur ses fesses, rebondies à souhait, élastiques. Un rêve à la plastique digne d'un Raphaël. Harry grogna de plaisir. Ce son fut un ravissement pour Snape. Seuls importaient le temps présent, les secondes qui paraissaient des années. Sur des charbons ardents, il se perdait avec délice dans ce corps à corps qui mettait leur âme à nues.

Harry le bascula d'un coup de rein, le chevauchant et continua son exploration du bout des doigts, du bout de la langue, distillant un plaisir farouche qui se propageaient en sillon de feu sur la peau du maitre des potions. Il ne demeura pas en reste, lui apportant autant de plaisir qu'il lui en instillait. Il se saisit de la virilité de son amant, le manipulant avec douceur et souplesse. Il bougeait les hanches, incapable de se contrôler. Il ressentait un plaisir rauque et douloureux à voir les yeux d'Harry se renversait, au fur et à mesure que ses longs doigts joueurs l'approchaient de la délivrance, le préparaient à d'autres jeux.

Il perçut soudain une chaleur humide le long de son ventre plat, tandis Harry gémissait longuement. Il esquissa un sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pu lui résister bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas toute son expérience, même si son ardeur était entrainante. Les yeux émeraudes dardèrent leur flamme amoureuse dans le regard narquois. Harry sourit largement et se pencha sur la bouche fine de Snape. Il l'embrassa lentement, doucement comme un remerciement. Snape pénétra la douce cavité de sa langue ravageuse, rallumant un incendie entre eux. Il n'avait plus jamais embrassé ainsi depuis l'adolescence. Il était adulte maintenant, le jeune Severus était loin, mais le corps d'Harry, son impatiente jeunesse lui redonnait vigueur, une voracité qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le jeune professeur lui rendit son baiser dévorant. Snape tremblait de désir, sa soif, sa faim au paroxysme. Il brulait ses entrailles étaient en feu, son cœur battait si fort qu'il l'entendait. Harry murmurait des mots qu'il ne comprenait plus. Il ne pouvait plus se contenir. L'urgence de son plaisir le submergeait. Harry toujours à cheval sur lui, lui sourit d'un air compréhensif et lui caressa la joue. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, exposant à Snape son intimité accueillante, roulant des hanches en une invite que l'homme reconnut instinctivement. Leurs corps glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, la sueur et l'onguent rendaient les contacts plus aisés, leurs peaux s'échauffaient. Snape immisça un doigt et vit un frisson d'attente parcourir l'échine de son amant. Il le recouvrit de son corps, marquant son dos de baisers dévorants comme des morsures. Il porta son âme à l'entrée de son antre. Il tremblait d'anticipation. Harry se releva lentement, engloutissant doucement son membre prenant son propre rythme. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait, Snape plus du tout. Il s'accrochait aux hanches de son amant en une étreinte passionnée. Son respiration se faisait anarchique, ses yeux se fermèrent. Il sentait un écrin l'enserrer, prendre sa mesure. Il découvrait un trésor, un plaisir inouï qui le chavira.

Harry dansait sous lui, pour lui. Il accordait ses mouvements aux siens dans une course rythmée qui ne laisserait aucun vainqueur. Une vague puissante saisit Snape, déferla en lui, lui faisant oublier toute réalité, tout sentiment imbécile. Il se perdit dans Harry, chaviré de bonheur. Harry prononça un nom, un seul, au moment où lui-même perdait tout contrôle. Ils s'abattirent sur le lit, pantelant, le cœur battant follement au même rythme saccadé, le corps rassasié. Enlacé l'un et l'autre, ils se reposaient, échangeant des caresses légères, réconfortantes après l'exultation des corps.

- Severus, osa Harry à mi-voix, se lovant contre le corps puissant du maitre des Serpentards.

Snape se raidit, figeant ses caresses. Son cœur battit plus vite. Il ne voulait pas parler, il savourait le moment présent. Il ne voulait pas que les souvenirs ou les sentiments remontent à la surface. Il ne souhaitait pas que son ressentiment, sa haine passée gâche le souvenir de cette nuit. Il se maudit d'avoir cédé. Mais Harry happa son regard et posa une question muette. Snape détourna le regard, les gestes soudain froids, son cœur se tordant brusquement dans sa poitrine.

- Non, fit-il d'une voix sans appel, ce n'était qu'une seule fois. Qu'une nuit. Nous sommes trop différents. Ce n'est pas une nuit qui effacera tout ce qui nous sépare.

Harry se pétrifia, blêmit et s'arracha des bras de Snape. Il ne tenta pas de le retenir. Son cœur lui semblait de pierre, s'effritant insidieusement. Ce regard blessé, jeté par Harry s'habillant en hâte, le démolit intérieurement. Il lutta pour ne pas le retenir. Le jeune professeur quitta l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il resta dans son lit, entouré de cette odeur si caractéristique de la pommade dont il l'avait massé. Cela lui semblait des années. Son corps avait connu l'extase dans les bras d'un homme qu'il n'était plus sûr de haïr. Son esprit n'était plus qu'un champ de ruines calcinées.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais il souffrait et cela heurtait son sens moral. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui tombait dessus, ni pourquoi lui. Mais après ce déchainement de passion, il se sentait mal. Les douleurs physiques n'étaient rien à coté des douleurs morales qu'il leur infligeait à tous les deux. Il résista à l'envie de lui courir après pour s'excuser, pour le faire revenir, pour reprendre là où sa foutue inhumanité avait encore frappée. Il avait agi de cette façon pour se protéger. Belle erreur !

Il rumina toute la nuit, couché dans son lit, alors que le sommeil le fuyait de toutes ses forces. Il imaginait des moyens pour remonter le temps, dénouer ce qu'il avait dit. Mais plus il y pensait et plus il sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir dans sa poitrine. Lorsque les couloirs se mirent à vrombir d'activité, il n'avait toujours pas dormi, ni trouvé une solution. Péniblement, il se leva, le pot d'onguent roula à terre. Il la ramassa et lut l'étiquette « dragon rouge, réveillez le dragon qui est en vous, crème de massage aphrodisiaque ».

Il s'était bien moqué de lui en lui proposant de lui faire un massage pour ses douleurs avec un remède Moldu. Il soupira, il n'arrivait même plus à se mettre en colère. Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la semaine qui s'annonçait. Heureusement que c'était les vacances de Noël. Le château allait être sans élève, sans salle de cours à préparer, sans chaudron explosif ou puant, les couloirs sans rumeurs infondées. Quoiqu'elle avait un fond de vérité maintenant.

Il se rembrunit, un château sans Harry. Il allait surement passer ses vacances loin d'ici, loin de lui, de sa vue et de sa lâcheté. Il se morigéna. Il était Severus Snape. Le meilleur professeur de potion de l'histoire de Poudlard, le meilleur maitre de la glorieuse Maison des Serpentards et un des héros de la grande guerre. Ce n'était pas le maitre des Gryffondors qui allait le troubler plus longtemps. Il ne lui devait rien après tout, seulement le souvenir d'une nuit incroyable, sans lendemain. Remonté à bloc, le corps rompu, il alla se préparer à affronter ses pairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Noël**

Snape hantait les couloirs, effrayant même les fantômes. Il trainait une humeur noire depuis le repas du midi. Les rares élèves qui étaient restés au château au lieu de rentrer chez eux, s'en mordaient les doigts. Il n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis le matin et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Quelques professeurs l'avaient congratulé pour le courage dont il avait fait preuve, la veille. Mais les yeux noirs fulgurants faisaient ravaler rapidement toute tentative de conversation. Tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il avait. Cela devrait être un jour heureux. Deux Mangemorts de moins dans le monde sorcier. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour les sorciers, le remercier était la moindre des choses. Mais il opposait ce jour-là un visage si glacial que les mots n'arrivaient plus à sortir de leur bouche.

Snape déambulait seul dans le couloir. Il venait de coller en retenue, un couple qui se bécotait, un élève qui avait cru malin de sortir de son dortoir en pleine nuit, pour faire une mauvaise blague.

Retenue, retenue, retenue !!! Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu ? Son humeur n'aurait pas été aussi noire, bien loin de ses résolutions du matin. Un sournois mélange de colère, de mépris envers lui-même et d'insatisfaction. Harry n'avait pas daigné lui jeter un seul regard aujourd'hui. Sans doute la raison de son humeur nocturne. Snape avait l'impression que ses yeux s'étaient décillés. Le jeune homme avant cette nuit mirifique et fatale, n'avait eu des yeux que pour lui. Pourquoi l'avoir repoussé ?

Cela ne l'aurait engagé à rien de le laisser rester près de lui pour cette nuit, ou revenir parfois. Mais, non, il avait préféré être un égoïste imbécile qui était son propre bourreau. La douce nuit de Noël ? quelle blague ! Il avait un réel talent pour ruiner les relations humaines. Quand les choses pouvaient être simples et belles, il les méprisait et les gâchait. Comment faire pour rattraper ses erreurs, pour combler le trou du manque qui menaçait de l'engloutir ? Il enrageait contre lui-même, victime d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Ses pas furieux l'amenèrent près de la salle de cours de Défense contre le Mal. Des bruits de bagarre provenaient de la pièce. Il s'approcha, espion nocturne à l'âme tourmentée.

Harry était en nage, combattant un ectoplasme d'entrainement. Ses cheveux dansaient autour de son visage fermé, concentré. Snape eut un coup au cœur. Cette sauvagerie, cette férocité dans ses positions ! Cela lui rappelait la veille. Son corps mince, musclé, tendu par le combat était un rêve pour un homme en manque. Celui-ci s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte, plongé dans sa contemplation, un mince sourire étendant ses lèvres fines. Il avait déjà utilisé un ectoplame de combat, afin de s'entrainer de manière efficace. C'était un double bleu, issue de sa propre énergie, qui enchainait les coups. Il y avait juste un inconvénient, un véritable adversaire s'adapterait au combat à l'inverse du double.

Harry se rendit compte de son public et renvoya son ectoplasme rejoindre les limbes, d'un mouvement de baguette. Il se redressa le visage toujours fermé, et marcha rapidement sur Snape. Le regard du jeune professeur était orageux, pleine de colère et de peine. Snape ressentait sa fureur malgré la distance qui les séparait. Il lui en voulait, il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher.

Il leva sa baguette et le salua comme pour un duel. Harry le regarda interloqué et le salua à son tour.

- Quietus, murmura Snape, insonorisant la pièce en prévision du fracas de leur duel.

Un duel était tellement plus simple que d'affronter une conversation difficile. Les deux hommes se tournèrent autour, se mesurant, leur regard s'affrontant déjà.

Puis les sorts plurent, contrés, parés de chaque coté. Ils s'attaquaient l'un à l'autre avec détermination, pressés de dominer l'autre.

Les sorts percutaient les murs, les hommes paraient, esquivaient, dansaient l'un avec l'autre en une dangereuse valse. La sueur glissait le long du dos de Snape, ses doigts étaient gourds à force de tenir sa baguette frémissante. Ses narines palpitaient, son sang bouillonnait dans l'exaltation du combat, qui devenait de plus en plus rude. Les yeux d'Harry jetaient des éclairs, aussi violent que ceux qui jaillissaient de sa baguette. Snape souriait largement. Merlin qu'il aimait ce combat où il se découvrait un adversaire à sa mesure. Harry se défendait pied à pied, refusant de rompre le combat, refusant de le laisser gagner.

Sa jeunesse le rendait hardi et endurant, plus vif aussi, mais Snape compensait avec son expérience et une perversité dans ses sorts qui surprenaient souvent le jeune homme, obligé de battre retraite ou esquiver à toute vitesse. Les sorts devenaient de plus en plus violents, de plus en plus dangereux et Snape en était conscient. Une seule erreur et il aurait perdu. Il diminua l'intensité de ses sorts, espérant voir Harry faire de même. Mais Potter était tout aussi déterminé que lui à gagner.

Le professeur de potion se rapprocha doucement, repoussant les attaques assassines. Il le touchait presque et attaqua. « Legilimens »

Le sort toucha Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Snape plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées ardentes. Le feu du combat avait laissé ouvert la conscience du jeune homme. Il découvrit des souvenirs de conversation entre eux, d'affrontements, de mots durs de sa part pourtant chèrement conservés. Harry riposta en lui assénant des images de son comportement si froid à son égard, ses regards méprisants, son attitude glaciale. Snape frémit et tenta de lui échapper. Mais Harry attrapa ses bras et continua sa contre-attaque mentale. Il le frappa avec tout ce qu'il ressentait à son encontre, ses sentiments qui avaient évolués de la haine la plus dure à l'admiration, de l'admiration à la sympathie, de la sympathie à l'amour, de l'amour à la rage d'être rejeté. Snape se rebiffa, se rejeta violemment en arrière. Mais Harry ne le laissa pas s'échapper, conservant son emprise. Dumbledore avait été un bon professeur. Harry découvrit ses atermoiements, sa haine brulante qui ne pouvait l'ignorer, son bonheur d'avoir été dans ses bras, sa douleur de l'avoir rejeté, son manque. Il lisait dans son esprit comme dans un livre ouvert. Il le relâcha.

Snape haletait, Harry respirait lourdement, les yeux flamboyants par sa découverte. Dans leur lutte mentale, ils étaient tombés au sol, emmêlés. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné, se découvrant comme pour la première fois. Snape se pencha sur sa bouche et cueillit un long baiser, brûlant, leur souffles se mêlant, leur langues entamant une lutte plus douce, plus agréable qui réveilla leur désir, qui n'était pas très lointain. Il n'y avait qu'un pas entre le combat et l'intimité.

- Severus, tu n'es qu'un idiot, dit Harry en fourrageant dans les robes du professeur à la recherche de son désir.

- Comment, fit Snape, l'aidant à arracher ses robes de sorcier. J'espère ne pas comprendre.

- Tu es un idiot, un imbécile, doté de la cervelle d'un poussouffle.

Harry se tortillait pour lui autoriser un accès plus aisé. Snape s'arrêta, vexé. Harry le dévisagea les yeux rieurs et lui arracha un baiser dévorant, prémisses d'un plaisir à venir plus brulant.

- qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour te faire comprendre que je n'ai besoin que de toi ? que je ne veux que toi ?

- simplement, me parler et ne pas m'insulter, jeune impertinent, rétorqua Snape, le nez plongé dans son cou, si doux, si chaud.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Et pour que tu m'écoutes, que tu ne me vois pas comme le fils de mon père, l'ancien élève de potion ou le survivant ?

- Je crois que tu t'es bien débrouillé jusqu'ici, fit Severus en lui caressant le dos, faisant naitre un délicieux frisson sur sa peau, tu as bien mérité de m'appeler par mon prénom, encore que tu n'ai pas attendu mon autorisation. Mais ta dernière insulte va se payer, finit-il avec un mince sourire, étreignant le jeune homme qui ne répondit pas, perdu dans un tourbillon passionné.

Les vêtements s'envolèrent, les corps glissèrent, les âmes s'enlacèrent. Snape sentait que pour une fois Noël tombait bien. Il avait reçu un cadeau qui lui donnait confiance dans la vie. Il se résolut surtout à bien en profiter. Et il s'occupa d'Harry de la meilleure manière qu'il connaissait.

Un portrait remua et l'image de Dumbledore qui venait jeter un coup d'œil s'esclaffa murmurant « qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, en effet »

Le portrait les laissa en paix. Il était rassuré de ce coté-là. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il s'occupe du Professeur Mcgonagall pour qu'elle déclare sa flamme au Professeur Flitwick, quoiqu'elle pût lui trouver. Des soupirs, des baisers, des mots enflammés l'accompagnèrent, tintèrent joyeusement à ses oreilles. Malgré son sort, il continuerait de veiller sur son école, mettant son grain de sel à faciliter la vie de ses professeurs préférés. Sa mission ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Une petite incursion dans le monde d'Harry Potter qui n'aurait pas existé sans Iantocullen, qui m'a soumis l'idée de réunir ces deux vilains dans un lit en espérant que cela vous a plu.

Bonne année !!!!


End file.
